Black Rose
by Limiterlys
Summary: My name is Kuro Bara. When I was younger my parents made me join Noah. They worshipped him, but I didn't. Because of Noah, both my weapon and parents are dead. I've tried escaping him, but all in vain. Then a boy with golden eyes was captured as a piece to Noah's collection, and I decided to try escaping again. Now, I'm intent on breaking us both out, even if it kills me.
1. Collectible

Hey everyone! Before I even let you begin, I need to go over a couple of things. First of all, my original account's name was **MidnightDreamAngel **which is where this story was originally published. I just want to assure you that this is my **new account**. I decided to just republish the story on a new account because the original had a bunch of grammatical errors, so I just decided to rewrite everything. **I have saved all 20-something chapters of this story and I do plan on rewriting every single one of them before posting them. **

****IMPORTANT**: This fanfiction is mostly based on the manga. So if you were not introduced to Noah or Gopher, things may be a bit confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater._  
**

* * *

_Manuals, manuals, and more manuals._

I sighed and ran a hand across my forehead, wiping any sweat beading my hair line.

"Who told you to stop?" Justin Law glanced my way and I glared at him.

"Can't I get a breather?" I grumbled. All he did was toss them on the floor while I ran around the library organizing the books. It'd be a little more interesting if they were novels, but 95 percent of the books were manuals.

"No," he smirked. "You need to hurry up. You're supposed to be finished with this busy-work by sundown."

"I would be done already if you would help me," I suppressed a curse, wanting to call him an obscenity. "He did send you to do this too."

"No, he sent me to watch you. I'm not the one who tried escaping."

Before I could give him a smartass remark, I heard a struggle out in the hall. I turned my head to the open door, only to see a boy shoved to the ground. I had to force myself not to go to the aid of him.

"Get up."

Coming here was bad news, but coming here with Gopher was akin to putting salt on a wound. The boy breathed heavily as he tried getting onto his feet. He was already heavily beaten, which is to be expected if one traveled with Gopher. He must've felt my gaze as well as Justin's, and when he turned to us I saw two piercing golden eyes. It was the three white lines on the left side of his head that confirmed he was Death The Kid, the boy Noah and Justin and the other men were talking about maybe a month or so before.

He only glanced toward me, because his full attention went onto Justin. A look of surprise I didn't understand flashed across his face, and when I looked to Justin for clarification all I saw was a smirk.

Gopher came forward then, picking Death The Kid up from his arm and tossing him forward. Gopher stopped at the door.

"Noah is going to want you two in the collection room."

I was a bit surprised that they included me. I was only ever needed for the occasional mission, but even those diminished once my weapon died…

I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I've gone below Noah's list of useful minions, especially after my escape attempt. I've been heavily watched ever since then.

Inside the collection room, Death The Kid was hanging from his wrists in front of a stained glass window. Giriko was on the other side of the room.

"Well, hello DWMA's Death The Kid." Noah's voice echoed off the items in the collection room. There were hundreds of items, but the room was large enough to make it look empty.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Death The Kid rasped with exhaustion. Gopher sped over and punched Kid in the stomach. A pained gasp came from him and then a series of breaths. I winced and turned my head away.

"Shouldn't you already be used to this kind of stuff?" Justin Law whispered, slightly amused.

I glared at him, "How can you stand watching this?"

"We just don't care. It's _fun_ seeing people afraid of us."

I remembered his eyes, those golden eyes, and they were _not_ afraid. They were angry.

"You cruel, pathetic-" my hand flew to my mouth as Justin dug his heel into my foot. The yelp was suppressed, but the pain was immense. Any harder and he could've broken a toe.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to Master Noah like that?" Gopher snarled at a beaten Death The Kid while I recovered.

"Gopher, calm down." Noah ordered.

"But Master, he should know his place-"

"Who exactly told you to punch him? You very well know you're damaging a piece to my collection, more than you have done already. Maybe it is _you_ who should know their place." Noah interrupted.

"… Yes Master Noah. I deeply apologize." Gopher mumbled and went back to where he was.

"I am the collector of "everything". You are now a part of my collection, Death The Kid." Noah said, pleased with himself.

Noah believes that if he collects everything of value and rarity, he will essentially become "everything". The cruelty and malice of those around me are what make me detest Noah. If not for my parents, I would've never joined his organization, but they made me join when I was younger. They worshipped Noah, but I didn't, and still don't. One night they went on separate missions and never came back. Later, Justin told me they had died.

Noah gave a speech that pretty much consisted of him talking about himself and how great he was. The only reason why I was asked here was probably so Noah could brag around someone else. I took the liberty of zoning him out, and Death The Kid probably did so as well. His gaze never strayed too far from Justin though. Once I heard Gopher's name mentioned, I tuned back in.

"Gopher, how're those plans coming along?" Noah said.

Death The Kid's gaze snapped to Noah, "What plans?"

I looked from the battered boy to Noah.

Death The Kid's utter exhaustion exploded into a burst of anger, "If you so as lay a finger on Maka you'll regret it, I promise you!"

"You must get lonely here by yourself. Perhaps the stiff corpses of your friends will change that." Gopher said, amused by his reaction.

"You bastards." he growled and let his head hang, exhaustion taking over the short burst of adrenaline.

"You may be dismissed."

With Noah's approval, we were allowed to leave. After Noah was Giriko and Gopher, but as Justin began walking I stood for a few moments, watching the boy hang there, hopeless.

"Justin."

Justin turned to Death The Kid, whose voice was steady even in his pitiful state. "Get out, Kuro. Seems Kid would like to speak to me."

I glanced between the two then walked out the door. The hallway was empty, and once the door closed, I set my ear on the surface to try and hear what was going on. It's no coincidence that Death The Kid asks for Justin after all those stares.

"How could you?" the voice was faint, but the echo of the room helped.

"How could I, what?" Justin asked, obviously playing dumb.

"You betrayed us. Why?"

"Let's just say I got tired of being a goody-goody." His response confirmed that he had once been a part of DWMA. I had no idea that was the case. They really don't tell me a lot here.

Justin's footsteps echoed closer, and I made sure to be back in the library before he noticed I was listening in. Once the chore in the library was done, I nodded to the guard outside my room and went inside, closing it shut behind me. Usually my room is organized, but by its disheveled appearance I knew that one of Noah's minions did a search of my room. What little clothes I had were strewn on the floor, and the bed was tossed over revealing the rusted metal frame. Most likely they were making sure I didn't have some type of plan to escape again. I didn't know what the big deal was, it's not like I was of any use.

Because of this, I knew that eventually Noah would get tired of my uselessness and have me killed. I had to keep trying. Even if it killed me, I'd rather die by trying to escape than die by Noah's order. That thought urged me to try again; tonight. It had been a month since my last escape attempt, but it didn't seem like they were any less cautious. It would be hard, but what do I have to lose?

It was around three in the morning, and I was pretending to be asleep until I heard the guard's soft snoring from outside. He didn't sleep often, but luckily tonight was one of those nights. This was my cue, and I climbed out of bed to sneak out into the hallway. I gave a silent "thank you" to the guard for being an idiot and falling asleep on the job.

All I had were the clothes on my back and my cunning, and as I ran down the hallway towards the collection room, I hoped that, for once, would be enough. My plan was to continue onward and try to get passed the guards, but I ended up stopping in front of the collection room door. I had no time to stop, but a battle was raging inside me.

Do I leave him and fend for myself? Will he be of any use to me in the state he's in, or will he just get me captured more quickly? I leaned against the door, my head starting to hurt from the collision of emotions I felt. I was being completely selfish, but there was already a slim chance I'd get out of here, I couldn't make that chance any slimmer. Who would help that boy? Maybe this Maka person could get him out, but how long would that be? Would I be just as cruel as Justin and the others if I were to leave him to be tortured? That thought hit a nerve, and before I knew it I was inside making sure the door shut quietly behind me.

"I need you to cooperate with me."

"And why would I do that?" he responded, just below a whisper. I didn't really understand his reaction. I was expecting hostility, but his voice was reserved. He raised his head, and whatever hostility wasn't in his voice was in his demeanor. Though weak, it was there.

_I don't blame him. _I thought, not feeling intimidated or offended. I didn't return his look; instead I looked for the key to his shackles.

"I'm trying to escape, and I'm taking you with me."

"What?"

I found the key before I could worry whether it was in here or not. I grabbed it from one of the many drawers, and opened the locks. He landed on his feet and stumbled a bit, but recovered. I still was wondering if this was a good idea.

"I don't have time to explain any further. I don't guarantee your safety nor do I guarantee us getting out, but if you want a chance then come with me." He read my face to see if I was lying, and I guess he figured it was worth a shot. After all, we both had nothing to lose.

"Weren't you the girl who was with Justin?"

"Yes," I whispered, peeking into the hall, and not seeing anyone I opened the door. "It's complicated. I'll explain once we're out of here." I was a foot out the door when something snagged my long, black hair.

"I thought I heard voices." My heart sank when I heard Giriko, and he pulled me closer to him. "Now what business do you have in there, missy?"

Panic rose in me, and just before I could do or say something stupid, Death The Kid punched the back of his head. Giriko staggered and let me go, and before I could even recover, Death The Kid grabbed my arm and got me running behind him. Our steps were echoing loudly through the building, and I already knew we'd started one hell of a commotion. It'll be a lot harder to get out of here.

"Make a left and then another left at the end of that hall and there should be a garage with vehicles. We can use those to escape." I had a quieter plan in mind, but there was no other choice since we've already alerted everyone. At this point I was running by myself and I was a bit ahead of Death The Kid. I was so focused on my surroundings that it took me awhile to realize I didn't hear his footsteps anymore.

I stopped and looked behind me, but he was gone. I heard whimpering beyond the corner I had just turned, despite what little time we had, I sprinted back to find him.

I thought Giriko, Justin, or Gopher had caught him, but there he was, standing there like an idiot.

"Just what in Death's name are you doing?" I hurried to him and pulled on his arm.

"This place has no symmetry at all." Kid muttered.

"Huh?"

"The doors are uneven, the bricks are chipping…"

"We don't have time for this." I couldn't believe it. Giriko probably had hundreds of guards hunting our asses, and he was worried about _symmetry_.

"The amount of lamps in this hallway are an asymmetrical number! I must fix this or I'm nothing but scum!" he cried.

_Of all the times to have a mental breakdown!_

"Think of something symmetrical! Think of anything we have to _go_!" I exclaimed, tugging him, but he wouldn't budge.

I could hear footsteps, and a lot of them, far behind. "Circles! Circles are symmetrical!" I suggested, tugging on his sleeve. It didn't work; he was still in a daze. He wasn't listening to me. In the panic of not knowing what to do, I slapped him. A regretful blush formed across my face once I realized what I had just done, and I had to suppress a series of apologies that wanted to come out.

"Did you just slap me?" he blinked, a part of him coming back.

"Snap the hell out of it! I will _drag_ you if I have to, do you understand?" I wasn't going to leave alone; it had been so long since I actually felt someone was on my side.

Just as I pulled him into a run, I heard Justin call for more guards from a hallway or two behind. If we don't get out of here, Death The Kid may be kept alive, but I will surely be dead.

The motorcycles were big enough for two, but he and I would most likely be going our separate ways after this, so I grabbed two sets of keys.

"You know how to drive one, right?"

"Yeah, pass the keys." I tossed the keys to him and he got on.

I hurried to the metal garage door and pushed the button, making it rattle open. I didn't even make it to my vehicle when all five entrances busted open. They were here.

"Get on!" Death The Kid sped to me, and I hopped onto the seat just as they opened fire.

"Okay, I think we're okay," I looked behind me, but the guards just hopped on their own motorcycles and were speeding toward us. "Never mind."

"What?" he asked, just as a bullet zoomed past us, grazing my cheek.

"Faster!"

The roar of the engine was loud, and it looked like we were going to outrun them. Then a bullet went into Death The Kid's shoulder.

The motorcycle swerved from his reaction to the sudden injury, but he managed to get us back in line. I could hear his pained grunting as he forced himself to use both his arms to drive. This wasn't good. Because of the swerve, it slowed us down, so now there was one close behind us.

"Try to keep it steady!" I had to wait until the guard was too close, and then I kicked him off, the motorcycle stumbling and spinning into another, taking two down. "I know how to get rid of them, but we need to get deeper into the forest! There's going to be a large rock just beyond these trees, and after the rock is a cave. It's covered by two large bushes with red flowers on them. We can hide there!"

Something cold wrapped tightly around my waist, and it didn't take me long to realize that Giriko had caught me. I yelped as I was pulled into the dirt, just as I released Kid's waist.

As I was being dragged back to them, Kid looked back, and his expression said it all. He knew as well as I did.

It was too late.

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

* * *

So now that the first chapter is over, I'll tell you the **update information:  
**_1)_ I will update **once to twice** every **one to two weeks**. I have dual enrollment classes that have been kicking my butt, but I will not miss a deadline. I did that a lot on my original account, but I plan on sticking to this one.  
_2)_ I really, really enjoy receiving **reviews**. They let me know **how I'm doing** in my writing and if there is **anything I can do to improve**. They also give me **encouragement to continue** if I have any fans.

I really do hope you liked it, and there is **much more** to come.

- Limiterlys


	2. Kaori

Hey everyone! I had Thursday off, so I decided to spend my free time getting chapter II all rewritten for you. This one may be a little boring, but it's background info, so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

The remaining guards sped past me, the wheels spewing dirt at me when I was already filthy. I only hoped I didn't go through this completely in vain and Kid managed to get to the cave to hide. I was shaking horribly, both from adrenaline and fear. This was not good.

"What a surprise." Sarcasm dripped from Justin's tone, but his next statement was meant to be truth. "Your persistence will be the death of you."

"Ha, I can't wait to see what Noah has in store." Giriko said, and I could imagine the disturbing smile on his face as they turned and continued dragging me back. I stared silently at my feet, being pulled limply across the ground, wondering what exactly there was left to do.

_I'm _so_ dead._

There was no chance of fighting back. It would only piss them off, and they could take me out in a heartbeat. They weren't just a couple of guards. If it wasn't apparent that I was useless already, it sure was now. As a Weaponless Meister, I wasn't even of any use to myself. Tears pricked my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. Whatever I was going to have to face, I was going to face it with what little dignity I had left.

This probably would've been successful for both Kid and I if Kaori was still with me.

* * *

"Is this what we're here for? A stupid sword?" I stared at the antique thing in front of me. The room was dull and stuffy, a storage room deep within a mansion we infiltrated.

"Apparently, the sword was wielded once by a human who became a pre-Kishin some years ago. He was killed before getting too strong, of course, but the sword has been sold and re-sold over the years." Kaori said, coming to my side as I hooked the sword to my belt.

"Whatever. It doesn't seem very important to the guy who owns this place. That bastard will collect anything." I mumbled, and Kaori nudged me, though he was smirking.

"You better watch what you say about Noah." Justin warned through the receiver in my ear.

Kaori chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay. Come on, Kaori. Let's get going."

Kaori smiled and slid his hand through his sandy brown hair, "All right, Rose."

Because my full name, Kuro Bara, meant black rose, Kaori decided to nickname me "Rose". He was so bright and outgoing, not to mention clumsy, and I couldn't help but be drawn to him. I've always considered my name to be odd, but just by something so simple he helped me appreciate it a little more. We were partners from that day on, and the memory gave me a smile.

Then came the day my parents told me we were moving with "some guy" named Noah. Once they told me everything and I relayed the information to Kaori, he came with me willingly despite my constant warnings. No matter what I did or what trouble I got myself into, he was always there.

I opened the door and looked out into the hallway; no one was there so we ran to the right. We were given a hand drawn map of the estate, but I had already memorized it.

Shrieking alarms burst through my eardrums as I tried making an escape route in my head. I must've missed something, but it wasn't too big of a deal. I usually could get us out of tough jams. Besides, I had Kaori.

We were at an intersection and we heard heavy, fast footsteps coming from each hallway. It seems they split up into small groups to cover more ground.

"We can sneak through the vents!" Kaori pointed out and beckoned me forward.

I hurried over to him, putting my foot on his knotted fingers and hoisting myself to the vent. I grabbed the -thankfully loose- grate and ripped it off the wall, then climbed in.

"Kaori grab my hand!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him inside. As soon as he was inside the guards ran into view and didn't even notice the vent grate was ripped off.

"Idiots." We said in sync, which had us holding in a laugh.

"So now that we aren't being chased," I could hear the smirk on his lips, "What's your badass escape plan?"

I rolled my eyes but let a smile play on my face, "I regret to inform you that I just want to get out of here. I know we usually go out with a bang, but let's just play it safe for once."

"Ugh, you're no fun." He joked.

The vent reached a dead end, but luckily it was a few more corridors away from the exit. After making sure there was no guard in sight, I kicked the grate open and jumped out, landing quietly on my feet.

"Okay Kaori, coast is clear!" I whispered, calling to him.

There was a moment of silence, then quiet shuffling, then even more silence.

"Uh…Rose?"

"What?"

"I'm stuck."

"What? How could you…?" I sighed, "Give me your hand."

"Kaori...!" Justin sighed exasperatedly, his voice making me jump after him not speaking for so long. I couldn't help but giggle, wondering how Kaori got himself into such sticky situations. I grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Sorry. You're not even that big, how the hell did you get stuck?" I asked pulling his arm again.

"I don't know!" he whispered, and it sounded like he was going to say something else. But before that, he fell with a loud thud, his thin, pale body landing face first onto the Persian rug. I was about to burst out laughing when a guard came to see what the commotion was about.

The guard's eyes became wide. "They're over here!" he yelled, calling the others.

"Kaori!" I groaned.

"This is _so_ not my fault!" he turned towards the guards that were on their way.

"What're now?"

"It's show time." He smirked, and cracked his knuckles. The sight made my heart skip a beat.

In a flash of light Kaori transformed into his Weapon form. Seven inches in length, the claws fit perfectly on my wrist. The wrist guards were black with the blades being a copper shade, the same color as my eyes. Catching them, I slid them on and got into my fighting stance.

It didn't take long to take out the 20 guards that were there, but we knew more were coming. I didn't waste any time and started running to the exit. Kaori stayed in his weapon form as a precaution, but it didn't seem like I'd need it. With a quick breath, I burst through the door before running out into the cold wilderness. After I felt we were a good distance away, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Tired already?" he teased.

"Excuse me, but I'm carrying you around." If he were human, I would've elbowed him or something.

"I'm not even that heavy!"

"Just shut up," As stern as I wanted my voice to sound, it just sounded forced and he knew it. "Anyway, good job tonight."

"Oh, Rose is praising me?" he gasped, feigning shock.

A retort was sharp on my tongue, but before I could say it the sound of him yelling my name rang my ears. I didn't understand until the metal of the claws became his rough hand, and I was shoved onto the grass. It was so dark but I could still see a good distance in front of me. Kaori was standing, but something was wrong, he was leaning slightly forward. His hands were reaching for something at his chest. He wasn't talking, but there was a strange sound coming from him. It took me a moment to realize there was someone in front of him.

And there was something pierced through him.

A strange sound came out of me then, like a choked cry at the sight of my best friend being skewered. The sword slid out with a nasty, squishy sound, and blood was sprayed onto my face. Kaori collapsed onto his side.

"You… You…" I didn't run far enough. One guard still caught up.

"You're next."

I snapped, and though the tears were falling, I wanted nothing more than the dead body of this man to rot. He ran at me, and I reached for the sword at my hip. He plunged his into the ground, but I dodged it. He could barely see, I noticed, his eyes were not trained well enough for the dark. He was using pure chance, and his other senses. I threw dirt into his face, surprising him, and I took that moment to allow the blade to slice across his stomach. More blood spewed onto me, and I watched as he twitched before claiming the forest ground as his death bed.

I left the guard to die and crawled to Kaori's still body. I was having trouble breathing, and the tears wouldn't stop. I shook him; I smacked his cheeks, but I knew he was dead. The blood soaked the part of his shirt that rested on the heart. _I'm dreaming,_ I thought, grabbing my hair and shutting my eyes tightly, _I'm dreaming. Please wake me up. Someone, anyone._

"Kuro? Are you there? What happened?" I heard Justin's voice in my ear. I forgot he was there. I forced myself to say the words, to tell him Kaori is dead. And as a response he said, "Kaori was an idiot anyway."

"_Kaori was an idiot anyway."_

With an angry wail, I threw the receiver as far away from me as I could. How dare he? This was a life, this was _Kaori_. He was my best friend, he was _everything_ to me. He was perfect and selfless and wonderful and the only one who cared about his death was a girl who was the complete opposite.

With that, the adrenaline and the anger melted into the most overwhelming grief I never thought I had the capacity to feel. He was the only one I had left, but now he's dead, and it was my fault.

* * *

After I had established that I wasn't dreaming, I made the grave with my own two hands. I should've been the one being buried, not him, and that was the hardest part of it all. It's been a year since then, and I've never been the same since.

Once I got back to headquarters, I practically threw the stupid antique sword at Justin, who only rolled his eyes in response. If he had said anything, I probably would've died trying to kill him in that instant. Now, I was alone again, but I had to stay strong. If Noah was going to have them kill me, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying or begging, no matter how painful it may get.

At least, even if for a short while, Kid's company made me feel alive again.

* * *

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

I'm still going by the update schedule I set up for myself, I just had a little extra time on my hands. Every so often I may publish three chapters, but it really does depend. Anyways, I hope you weren't too bored of this chapter and plan on sticking with me. Thanks so much!

- Limiterlys


	3. Noah

I just want to say before you begin that I really appreciate the reviews/favorites/story alerts I've received. Q/w/Q you're all too kind. I hope I don't go below any expectations. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

To my surprise, they threw me into my room instead of the prison that's on the last floor of the headquarters.

"Noah'll be here any minute." Giriko said, walking with Justin out and locking the door from the outside. Looks like they realized a guard wasn't enough.

There had to be some way out of here, maybe there was some hope. I looked around the room and stopped at my window. Noah's headquarters is perched at a ledge about 20 feet above a small lake. This doesn't include the height from my second story window, so maybe about 30, 40 feet down? Could I jump that, and land without breaking my neck? The lake's depth would be a factor, too. I stared outside for another moment, and finally decided it was worth it. I tried pulling the window open, but it was nailed shut. Nothing was going my way, huh?

I needed to break the window, but before I could look for something, the door unlocked. I pushed myself away from the window and stood in the middle of my room. Noah, Gopher, Giriko and Justin came in.

"How _dare_ you!" Gopher came forward, probably about to cause some bodily injury until Noah stopped him.

"Trust me Gopher; you'll be able to do what you want with her in a minute." Gopher backed away to Noah's flank, then Noah addressed me. "Kuro, why would you do such a thing? He was such an important piece to my collection." He took a step closer but I knew he wouldn't do anything. He wasn't one to get his hands dirty.

"He's not a "thing"." I said; my voice reserved and steady. "You can't collect people, Noah."

"The items I collect, living or not, are to help me become "everything". That is their only importance." He said, reaching over and touching my hair as if I were his child. I flinched away. "But I treated all my living possessions like that. What made this one so different?" he asked, taking his hand back. I could see this question was of great interest to him.

I didn't answer. Part of me didn't know why, and another part of me just didn't want to admit it. I always ignored those pleading eyes that searched for a savior, and for some reason they would always call to me as they were dragged inside. As if they knew I was way better than this; that I didn't belong here. I didn't like what Noah did, I never have, but I was so worried about keeping myself alive that they didn't matter to me. Noah started collecting the living shortly after Kaori died, and by then I was already damaged. Emotions eluded me; I didn't feel myself. That's no excuse though, and it took this experience to realize that during all that time I was just as cruel as Noah. I let people die to benefit myself.

I had no idea why I took Kid with me. Maybe because Noah actually allowed me to witness the acts he did in the collection room? That was the first time he allowed me inside. As for an answer, I didn't have one and when he realized that, he began to laugh. It was loud; maniacal. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Come on, tell me Kuro."

My eyes did not waver from his, but I still gave him no response.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." I could tell it irritated him in some way that I didn't grace him with an answer. "You're going to die either way. I'm just puzzled as to _why_ you did this. I gave you everything you needed. I took you in after your parent's death. I didn't even kill you when your Weapon died; you were practically useless since then. A little obedience would've been good pay-"

"Their deaths were your fault!" My voice rose as I said the sentence and by the last word I was yelling. Noah grabbed my hair by the roots and pulled me closer to him. I bit back a yelp.

"Your parents weren't strong enough to complete that mission and, frankly, weren't good enough at anything. They were never going to help in making me "everything", and that's why they died, you ungrateful brat."

I dislike my parents for forcing me here, but I couldn't just let him talk about them like that.

"You don't know anything. Do you think everything will go your way? You may have me dead, but Kid is still out there and he's escaped! _I_ got him out. Yeah, _me, _a useless girl! How's _that_ for an ego boost, Noah? Say what you want, but you'll never become "everything", not when you give nothing to those around you but fear and death. You will be brought down, if not by me, then by Kid, and you will die as nothing but a cowardly man!" I punched him, the blow making him let go of my hair and I backed away.

Gopher, who looked like he wanted to choke me for talking back so much, rushed passed Noah and swung a fist at me. I ducked and kicked at his ankles, the ceiling was too low for him to float, so I was able to hit and he fell.

"Kill her!" Noah commanded, making his way out the door before slamming it.

Giriko came at me, using the chainsaw blades that formed at his limbs. I dove out of the way, but his attack still grazed my leg, making a bad gash down my calf. I grimaced from the sharp pain, but got up nonetheless.

"There's more where that came from!" he laughed, enjoying the sight of blood.

I grabbed a small lamp from behind me and threw it at the window. Both shattered, and Justin figured out before anyone else what I was doing.

"Grab her!" he exclaimed, but I was already limping toward the window. I felt a hand graze my arm, but I pulled away and slammed a foot on the windowsill before lunging forward.

I welcomed the feeling of my stomach dropping and the wind blowing in my face as I began to fall. It was a longer way down than I had originally thought, but before I could even experience that, a hand clasped my wrist. It stopped me from falling and my back slammed into the side of the building.

Gasping for breath, I looked up and found Gopher holding onto me.

* * *

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

I don't really know what to put... I hope you're having a good day everyone! xD

I always get all worried that it's getting boring but it'll get better, promise! This one was a bit shorter too, so I'm sorry about that. Don't give up on me! ;-;

- Limiterlys


	4. Freedom

Again, I appreciate the feedback and alerts/favs I received. Thanks for the reads.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

"I'll end you right here." Gopher said, and my body tensed from the dread I felt at the sight of the black wings coming from his right wrist. I already knew what attack he was going to use, and if it hit me this close, there wasn't going to be much left of my face.

"Let me go!" I screamed, pulling myself up to bite his hand. He let go of me with a pained and angry yell and I watched as he pointed his right wrist at me. The black, bullet-like feathers flew toward me, but I hit the water before they could touch me. I twisted and turned underwater, trying to dodge them as they continued shooting through the surface. Some grazed me, but one managed to cut deeply down my face, barely missing my eye. Holding the left side of my face, I resurfaced and with what breath I had left I limped into the trees, knowing Gopher was coming down after me.

"You should have died." I could hear him say when he saw that my limp body wasn't floating in the lake. Blood dripped down my chin as I let go of my face to climb up a tree. My running was so uncoordinated that if I tried making a run for it, I'd make more noise than needed. The pain in my leg was excruciating, but the adrenaline helped immensely. It hadn't stopped bleeding though.

I tried wiping what I could away, hiding behind the foliage of the trees. I could hear him shooting random areas with bullets where I might be hiding. He figured I wouldn't be far. I took a random glance at the ground and saw that my wet footsteps disappeared in the grass, but the dark blood stained the blades, leading to where I was hiding now. A slew of curses ran through my head, and I heard Gopher make a verbal acknowledgement of the blood drops. He saw them. I needed to get out of this tree.

I looked at a branch ahead of me that was connected to another tree, and I reached for it, crawling as softly as I could onto it. I put my foot against a forked branch that I thought was strong enough to hold, but it snapped and fell to the ground. I lost balance and fell on my stomach on the thicker branch, and I had to hold on to keep myself from falling out. Just as I was about to sit up, dozens of bullet feathers flew just over my head. It was a good ten seconds before they finally stopped. I kept a hand over my mouth to keep from breathing too loud, because it felt like I could hear a pin drop. I couldn't see Gopher, and I couldn't hear him. I didn't know if he was going to come to see if I was dead, but then Justin called up to him.

"Gopher! Is she dead?"

Gopher was silent for a long time before answering, "She got away."

I started to breathe again once I heard his wings flap, signaling that he went back to my window. I stayed put for a few more minutes, to make sure he was really gone, and then I climbed back down. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, so the way down was way harder than up. Once I got down, I sat against the trunk of the tree, catching my breath. It didn't hit me until then that I was free. I didn't have to be afraid anymore. I doubted they would hunt me down, but I knew how unpredictable Noah could be. Still, a laugh came out of me, and then it turned into a surge of laughter. I got out, and I got out _alive_. I considered then where I could go, but no place came in mind. I knew no one that would take me in, so I accepted that from now on I was on my own. There was one thing on my mind though, well, one person. I wondered if Kid made it back alright.

_Why don't I just go see for myself?_

I pondered on the thought, and then shrugged. Why not? I picked myself up, unable to suppress the wince that hit me with the pain, and I started limping to a city that rested a few miles north. My wounds hurt a lot, and I thought the bleeding had subsided a bit, but when I started getting dizzy I looked down at my leg. Blood trailed behind me, blood went down my face and seeped from my cuts and scrapes. I didn't realize I was in such bad shape, and it didn't take long for my legs to give out from beneath me. I fainted before I even hit the ground.

* * *

It's been two days since I've come back to DWMA.

I had been gone for 5 days. The two days it took for them to drag me there, the one day it took for that girl to get me out, and the extra two days it took me to get back here.

When I had gotten back I told my father about the plans Noah was talking about, and what I thought they meant. Father had said that he'd keep an eye on everything. Everyone was so happy and, not to mention, worried. I didn't look too good when I had come back with the blood and wounds I had; mostly inflicted by Gopher. It probably would've been longer and much worse if it weren't for her.

Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, my father, and Stein were the only ones I told about her. Of course, BlackStar and Soul joked about it at first that a girl saved me, until I told them that she hadn't escaped with me and could possibly be dead. I clenched my fists_._

As horrible as it sounded, I couldn't remember what she looked like. So much happened that day, and everything was fuzzy. She had dark hair, I knew that, but any other feature was hopeless to remember. I didn't even know her name.

_I shouldn't have left her._ I thought, then immediately cursed myself. It never failed, the girl I saw, chained and being dragged away like an animal, never left my mind. I knew it was too late, and I knew she knew it was too late. There was nothing I could do. Still, something in me hated what I had done. There was no doubt, though, she must've been dead.

_Noah isn't one to let a traitor live. _

I sighed, leaning into my desk chair and closing my eyes. It was then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

She walked inside; her long dirty-blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and stood in front of me.

"Kid, you haven't been looking too good. Like, you've been depressed or something. I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong." Liz said; concern in her tone.

I averted her gaze, looking out the window, "No. I'm fine." I turned to look at her, and by the look she gave me, I could tell she knew I was lying.

After a few seconds she asked, "It's about that girl, isn't it?"

"No, Liz. I'm fine." My voice got a tinge sharp unintentionally.

"Oh…okay. Sorry to bother you, Kid." She went to the door and shut it softly behind her.

I couldn't tell if I had hurt her, but if I did she didn't show it. I didn't mean to be harsh…this was driving me more insane than I had thought possible. I rubbed my eyes then got up to get ready for the restless night of sleep I knew I would have. Even though I knew it was pointless, I had to make some effort. School was starting tomorrow; summer was over.

* * *

**End of Chapter IV**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! (I know it's short, sorry!)

- Limiterlys


	5. Pre-Kishin

I'm so super sorry that I took so long! I finally got some free time because I have been booked with papers and homework and school and I just ugh then I would pass out at like nine and yeah I'm sorry.

As payment for being so patient, I'm posting two chapters today. After I post this one I'll be editing chapter six to be published. Thank you for the reviews and such! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill of an alarm, and I tapped it to shut off the racket. I shifted in the bed I was in to see what time it was. I had to check out of the hotel in a little less than an hour. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed into the bathroom. The hotel and my belongings weren't much, but it was good enough. I grabbed my bag once I was done packing and headed for the check out area. The sun blinded me as soon as I walked out. It wasn't quite fall yet, so it was still blazing.

It's been almost 6 weeks. It would've only taken me two days to get to DWMA, but I had to stay in the cities for a few days. I needed money to get some clothes and a decent place to stay for the nights, so I had to work. Finding a job wasn't easy with how my face looked at the moment, but I managed. My parents put some of their cash into a savings account and kind of left it there after going with Noah, so I was able to access it since I was their daughter. However, it still wasn't enough to buy the things I needed _and_ food _and_ shelter, hence the need for a job. The information I needed to get to DWMA was given to me by an old, but very kind, woman who lived in a cabin nestled in the woods.

I was miles away from headquarters when I passed out, and she found me while she was out hiking. She woke me up and carried me back to her home, dressing my wounds until I woke up. When I woke and realized what had happened, I asked her how to get to DWMA. She said it was a long trip, a few days if you walked. She gave me a map, figuring I was on my way over there. I could tell she was wondering where I came from and where my parents were, but she didn't ask. She only asked about my wounds, and I had to lie. I didn't want her to grow curious of the evil that rested deeper in the trees. She seemed safe the farther she was.

Her kindness struck me; it's been very long since I've encountered people like that. A few hours later, I was gone. A "thank you" was the most I could give her, much to my disdain, but I think she understood my predicament.

I closed the wrinkled map in my hand and headed west to Death City. It was on the other side of this city, so I had a lot of walking to do. I shifted the bag on either shoulder from time to time, gazing at the sights before me. I wondered why I was even bothering to go to DWMA. Kid probably forgot about me by now. I guess it was because I didn't have a place to go, and it was the first place that came to mind. I may be of some use to them, right?

By about seven, I walked into Death City. DWMA towered right smack in the middle, with homes and apartments coming from the sides. I was miles away from it, but I could see it clear as day; it was just that big. However, it was getting dark. I decided to find another hotel to stay for the night, and I'd cover the rest of the way tomorrow. Sifting through my duffel bag, I looked at what cash I had left. I had enough for a few days so I tossed my wallet back in and made my way to the hotel shown on the map.

As soon as I was checked in I got ready for bed. While I brushed my teeth, I couldn't help but think about Noah. Would he make one of the guys come after me? What about Kid? And those plans…that girl…Maka. What do they plan to do to her? It definitely seemed like Kid knew her.

I finished brushing my teeth, pushing those stressing thoughts away. I undressed my wound and cleaned it, happy to see that it was healing. A scar was definitely expected after it fully healed, as well as a scar on my face. The cut from Gopher was healing; a long thin scab covering it. It went down the left side of my face, beginning at the corner of my eye then going down to the side of my chin. I didn't know how self-conscious I was going to feel about it, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I searched the medicine cabinet and thankfully there were some bandages. I dressed the wound on my calf and made my way to the main room.

The bed felt wonderful as I collapsed into it, and before I even knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up two hours until I had to check out. I packed my toiletries and grabbed my bag, deciding to leave early. I dressed in a tank and a pair of shorts and tied up my hair since I could feel the heat from the room window. After checking out, I walked out into the bright August day and started to explore. The town didn't look as creepy as last night. I mean, it looked cool, but it was really dark. I felt like I was being followed, and it was a bit scary even though I knew it was my imagination. Death City in the morning was a different story though. It was nice; there were a lot of little kids and their parents, as well as a lot of places to go.

I checked a wall clock in a nearby store after noticing streetlights starting to switch on. Eight forty-five. Had I really been walking for that long? It didn't really matter, DWMA was close. I could get there in thirty minutes to an hour, so I decided to keep walking. Besides, I didn't have a lot of money left.

I was making progress until something fell with a clatter behind me. My senses heightened even though I thought I was being paranoid. Something just wasn't right, though. I stopped in my tracks and listened closely; nothing. I began to laugh at myself for being so stupid, until I heard a deep, raspy laugh. I turned and looked around, but there was no one there.

"Oh, come on." I muttered, backing away before continuing forward. I was beginning to think maybe that feeling of being followed yesterday wasn't my imagination. I rushed past a store window, and gave it a quick glance. Something behind me glinted in the reflection as it rushed through the air and by instinct I ducked to the ground. I heard it whiz past me just above my head and pierce a brick wall ahead of me. I saw it clearly even in the dim light, but walked forward to get a closer look anyway. It was long and hard with a metallic glint. However, it wasn't a knife.

"A claw?"

Before I could register any movement beside me, I was thrown into the store wall to my left. Some of the bricks cracked, and some dust fell around me. I fell to my knees, the pain rushing through my back being almost unbearable. Using the wall as support, I picked myself up, grunts coming out of me from the pain. I was expecting Gopher, or Giriko or Justin, but what was before me was something entirely different. Stubs of hair poked out of what looked like a wrinkly head, and it had two scrawny legs. Four arms protruded from its round body, and each hand had five 12-inch long claws.

_Crap. _Just as I was about to push myself off the wall to try to run, the pre-Kishin shot its claw at me. It didn't seem to hurt him, but it flew straight into my arm and pinned me to the wall. I screamed, the pain flooding into me as I felt the blood starting to seep out and onto the floor. I reached for it and clenched my teeth as I tried pulling it out. It didn't budge. I looked back at the pre-Kishin and noticed it just grew another claw to replace the one it shot. I cursed under my breath; I was going to die by some ugly pre-Kishin.

I was scared and in pain, but more than anything, angry. A pre-Kishin, something I could kill in no time if I had a weapon, was about to kill me. It seemed pleased with itself as it came closer for the killing blow. I wanted nothing more than to inflict unbelievable pain to it.

"You've got a strange soul, don't you?" it slobbered, its spit falling onto the ground.

I didn't understand what it meant, and honestly I didn't care. I stared into its black, beady eyes, knowing well that this was the end of me.

* * *

**End of Chapter V**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ I also hope everyone has had or is having a great day! It's almost the weekend so hang in there!

- Limiterlys


	6. Reunion I

Here's chapter six just like I said! Hope this makes up for the time I took!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater._**

* * *

I heard something from above my head and I looked just as the mass landed before me. The train of a black trench coat flapped in front of me, concealing part of the pre-Kishin that was thrown to the other side of the street. I blinked and looked up at the person who just saved my life. Their back was facing me, so I couldn't see a face. However, I figured it was a girl; their hair was in pigtails. She shifted the scythe onto her right shoulder.

"Your soul is mine!" she said, her voice steady and calm.

"Let's do this Maka!" a male voice came from nowhere. I soon realized it was from the scythe itself. She's a meister, and her name is Maka.

_Her name is Maka. _

This girl was in danger, Noah was after her.

"HA! Just try, foolish Meister!" the pre-Kishin sneered.

She ran towards it and swung her scythe. It made a clang when it hit against the pre-kishin's claws, blocking any damage that could've been inflicted. Maka was pushed back a bit, but then pushed forward with as much force as possible, making it get pushed back. Then she broke contact, jumping back, dodging the claws that pierced the ground. She ran under its legs, slicing one of them off. The creature screeched in pain, but before it could fall to its side, Maka turned around, and sliced it in half while it was distracted. The body hit the ground and in a flash of red light, a soul was left behind. I was getting dizzy from the blood loss, and I fell to my knees in a puddle of my blood, the claw still embedded into my arm. She placed a hand on my shoulder, but I was focused on trying not to slip from my consciousness.

"Oh, Death." she muttered, genuinely concerned as she looked over my wounds.

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. I knew I looked bad. She said something but I couldn't understand, my state getting the better of me as I fell unconscious.

I awoke with a major headache. I tried to reach for my head, when I felt a sharp pain go through my right arm. I winced, and looked at it. It was wrapped in a bloody bandage and on a sling, along with an IV and blood pack. Why am I always getting myself in nasty situations? I sighed and looked around the room I was in. It was all white. The floors were white, the walls were white, and the bed sheets were white. The only thing that wasn't white was the oak bookshelf near the door.

"I see you're awake." I heard a woman's voice say.

I turned to the door and saw her. Almost her whole body was in bandages, looking somewhat like a mummy but she was wearing a doctor's coat. She had dark skin, a tattoo on her upper shoulder, blue eyes, and wore her hair in dreadlocks.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine; my arm is just hurting a bit."

"You had a serious puncture wound and whatever went through there broke a few bones as well." she informed me. I nodded.

"Where am I?"

"You're at DWMA's infirmary. Also known as 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'." she answered checking the IVs.

"DWMA?" I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

"Yes. You were unconscious when Maka and Soul brought you in. They told us that a pre-Kishin was very close to exterminating you. They got there just in time."

I was still letting this sink in when she spoke, "Everything seems fine here. I'll give you some pain medication in a minute. By the way, my name is Mira Nygus. But everyone calls me Nygus." She held out her bandaged hand for me to shake.

I smiled, "My name's Kuro." I took her hand with my good arm and shook.

"What a strange name." she said, and I could tell she wasn't trying to be insulting.

I let myself laugh, "I know."

* * *

"Soul, I swear, if I'm late because of you…" I didn't even finish the statement; I needed to get to class.

"You're the one who woke up late." He grumbled; his hands in his pockets as he tried keeping up, "What's the big deal anyway?"

I wasn't going to answer. I've told him countless of times how important it was to be on time. We made it a couple of minutes before the bell would toll and I took the liberty of relaxing in my seat. We made it.

_I wonder if she's okay_. The thought couldn't help but come to mind. The girl looked absolutely horrible last night, and not only that, I took a peek into her soul. I felt pain and loss, it almost engulfed her soul, but even in all of that I could see a glimmer of hope. There was also something else, something different, but I couldn't really pinpoint what it was...

"Hey Soul, I think we should go and check on her after class."

"I'm sure she's cool, Maka." he said, leaning his chair back with his hands behind his head.

"It wouldn't hurt." I urged, "Not only that but...I think it's _her._"

Soul furrowed his eyebrows, "Her?"

I nodded, "The girl who saved Kid."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know...I just have this feeling." I said, unsure. "Just trust me on this."

_This feeling won't stop nagging at me._

"Alright, fine. We'll go see her after class."

"See who?" a cheery, childish voice asked, overhearing the conversation.

Liz and Kid looked at Patti and then at me, "Soul and I were going to check on this girl we saved yesterday during a mission, Patti. Would you like to come along?" I answered as the bell rang.

"Sure we'll go with." Liz smiled, forcing Patti and Kid up to their seats so they wouldn't get caught after the bell. I watched as they went up, and Liz flashed me a wary look. I automatically knew it was about Kid; looks like he still wasn't any better.

"So where was BlackStar today?" I asked, noticing it's quieter than usual.

"He's on a mission in Australia." Kid answered with his hands in his pockets, acting nonchalant. I could see through his act, and so could Liz. He still felt guilty, even though there really was nothing he could do. It seemed like he had everyone else fooled, though.

When we got to the door to the infirmary, Soul and I walked in first while Kid and his partners followed behind. We found her asleep; her body sprawled on the bed, her long hair in a ponytail, and her left arm rested at her side in a sling.

"Hello." I heard Dr. Stein greet from a wheeled chair in the back office.

"Oh hello, Dr. Stein. Taking care of the patient while Nygus is out?" I asked.

"Yeah," he wheeled out to us, "Nygus gave her some pain medication about an hour ago, so she'll wake in a few minutes or so." Dr. Stein said. We heard a faint creak from the bed and looked that way, and saw her using her good arm to lift herself in a sitting position.

"Or maybe now." Dr. Stein said, writing something on a clipboard. She looked at all of our faces and smiled in greeting. When she reached Kid though, she froze. The smile faltered and she merely stared. I couldn't explain her gaze, but it looked almost relieved. I had to see Kid's expression, because this girl obviously knew him.

* * *

I could feel Maka's and Liz's eyes turn to me, but I was focused on the girl before me. I stared back at her as she stared at me and in that instant every weight that I felt fell from my shoulders. Her eyes were a unique shade of brown, as bright as a new copper penny and as deep as a smoldering fire at night. Her dark hair reached her waist and framed her pale skinned face. It was slowly coming back, the haze covering her appearance that night finally clearing up.

It was her. It was really her, and she was _alive._

* * *

**End of Chapter VI**

* * *

Just a couple of things, if you haven't noticed (and I'm really hoping you might have) every time I do a page break it's a different point of view or a flashback or the end of a chapter. I try to hint at who it may be in the view of in the writing, and hopefully I've been doing a good job at that. I don't like pointing it out in big bold letters lol.

One more thing, I understand that by this arc everyone is part of Spartoi with different uniforms, but I decided to keep the older uniforms. I hope no one minds. .

This chapter was one of my favorites to write. Just saying. xD

- Limiterlys


	7. Reunion II

Thank you for the reviews and all of that amazing stuff!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

"It's you." I whispered. I didn't know what I was expecting her to do or say, but I wasn't expecting the surprised blink I received. Did she think I didn't remember her or something?

"No way." Liz looked away from me and to the girl in the hospital bed. I was just as surprised as her, and even more relieved.

"I knew it." Maka said, "You escaped." Soul gave Maka a look I didn't quite understand, but I was so focused on my current thoughts that I didn't bother to decipher it.

_How in the world did she make it in one piece?_

My initial shock subsided and I focused more on her appearance. She actually wasn't in one piece; she looked like a mess to be honest. Her arm was in a sling, her calf was bandaged and her face… was asymmetrical. I took a deep breath, staring at the long cut that went down one side of her face. I needed to remain calm, this was not the time. I focused on her eyes.

"You're alive." The strain to remain calm was evident in my voice, but so was the relief. She picked up the latter and her eyes lit up. The smallest of smiles went on her face. She still looked overjoyed, and maybe even a bit sheepish. She started tugging at her hair, trying to smooth the asymmetrical monstrosity out. It irritated me that the girl that saved me was right in front of me and all I could think about was how asymmetrical she looked.

"The girl who rescued Kiddo-kun is alive? Yay!" Patti jumped up and down clapping. She wasted no time and immediately went to her, starting to help smooth her hair out. "Your hair is so pretty and long! Can I play with it?"

"Patti-"

"It's okay," Kuro giggled, stopping me from telling Patti to give her space. "I like when someone plays with my hair." She gave Patti a smile. I didn't know what to do or say next, but I let it go.

"Thank you," I heard Maka say, breaking the awkward silence, "Thank you for saving our friend."

"Thank _you_ for saving me." She replied, and in an effort to keep up the conversation she told us her unique name.

"What're your names?" Kuro asked.

"My name's Liz and she's my sister Patti. We're Kid's Weapon partners." Liz said.

"I'm Soul; Maka's Weapon partner. This scary looking guy over here is Dr. Stein. It's cool to meet you." Soul gave a toothy grin.

"How did you escape?" I asked, hating to get to such serious topics, but I had to know.

"It's a long story." She shrugged, "But here it is."

Gopher nearly killed her, and so did a pre-Kishin. She got herself saved from the pre-Kishin, but the fact that she managed to escape from Gopher was amazing in itself. I've only really spoken to her for a few minutes, and I already admired her for her bravery.

"I'm glad to see you made it back okay, Death The Kid." Kuro smiled.

I had to look away from her then. She's in a hospital bed, and the one she worried about was me. There was a moment of silence, then Dr. Stein got up to check the IVs hooked up to Kuro.

"That aside, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The pain has gone down. By the way, what happened to Nygus?" she asked.

"She had to do something, so I came to sub for her. I'll be in the office if any of you need me." He said, and wheeled back to the office, shutting the door behind him.

Maka pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch. "It's getting late. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but Soul and I have some homework to do. We'll see you later!" She waved and pulled a not so excited Soul out with her.

Liz eyed Kuro and I, "Patti, let's go get some of our books from our lockers. We might need them for the homework tonight."

"But-" she stopped mid-sentence, getting the message, "Okay, sis!"

Liz smiled, "We'll see you later Kuro. Kid, we'll be waiting outside." She walked out and Patti skipped out behind her. There was a moment of silence between us.

"You have great friends." Kuro said, staring at her hand on her lap.

I smiled slightly, "They're the most reliable people I've ever met."

I walked to the side of her bed, leaning against the window behind me and crossing my arms. I tried to act nonchalant, but with everything that was going on, I was anything but relaxed.

"I'm sorry." I managed out, surprised it came out as steadily as it did.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I _left_ you there. You could have _died_." Her lack of anger was making me frustrated. Why wasn't she angry with me?

"But I didn't." She looked into my eyes, "I'm right here. Besides, I'm glad you didn't come back for me."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion, standing up straight.

She sighed, "Death The Kid, with all due respect, I'd expect you to be smart enough to understand that if you came back for me, there was no way you would've been able to escape. All my efforts would have been for nothing."

I looked at the bookshelf, avoiding her honest gaze. She was right. There was no way I could've saved her like she had saved me.

"Besides," her tone softened, the intensity gone. "I'm alive. You don't have to blame yourself anymore."

I never told her I blamed myself, but I guess she picked it up from my apology. It's not that it wasn't true; it's all I've been doing for weeks. After a moment, I just nodded. There was a few seconds of silence.

"When are you able to leave the infirmary?" I asked, initially wanting to look at her but instead staring down a strand of her hair that poked out asymmetrically. I restrained the urge to fix it.

"Probably a few weeks. I'm not entirely sure."

"Where will you go after you've recovered?"

"I don't know." She said.

_She has no place to go?_ I wasn't going to let that slide. After this, I was going to speak to father. From the very beginning I knew she was a Meister using my soul perception. We should have a place for her here.

"I have to go." I said, "Patti and Liz are waiting for me."

"Goodnight." She said as I walked to the door.

Before I shut it behind me I poked my head back in, "Oh, and you don't have to refer to me as 'Death the Kid'. Just call me Kid. I'm not a fan of formalities."

"Okay, Kid." She smiled, and I shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath, proud that I was able to contain my need for symmetry, but just as happy to be back in the symmetrical halls of DWMA. I heard Liz and Patti call to me from the lockers and I pushed myself away from the door to them. I told them of the errand I needed to run and we made our way to father's office. There was another thing I wanted to talk to father about as well. It was something I hadn't noticed until now, but Kuro's soul is... different. There's something about it that doesn't seem right. Though, as much as I should've been figuring out what that anomaly could be, I couldn't stop thinking about how nice my name sounded when she said it.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

* * *

I lugged my bag onto my shoulder and checked my reflection in the restroom once more before walking out into the hall. I was finally able to move around after being bedridden for so long. My arm was still a bit sore, but my leg felt perfectly fine. The scab on my face eventually came off, but left a fresh scar in its place. I didn't feel as self-conscious as I thought I would, it actually looked kind of cool.

I was surprised when Kid told me to just call him 'Kid' a few weeks ago. Subconsciously I was calling him by that, but I couldn't bring myself to say it without fear of disrespecting him. It took me awhile to get used to it. He seemed very professional looking in the suit he wore, and I don't know, I just thought it may have been expected to call him by his full name. I should've known, though; things aren't always what they seem.

Anyway, when Kid and his friends weren't around to keep me company, it got really boring being bedridden. They introduced me to a loud guy named BlackStar and his weapon partner Tsubaki. Despite the irritating way he acted, I'm sure he was a nice guy. Tsubaki was a total sweetheart. They were complete opposites, but I noticed a lot of weapon and Meister partnerships worked that way. I really felt comfortable around all of them, though.

"Good morning Dr. Stein." I greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Kuro, good morning. I was just looking for you."

"Is it about my enrolling?"

He nodded, "Yes. We have everything set for you."

Dr. Stein had spoken to me earlier about enrolling into DWMA due to my Meister status. I didn't really know how they knew about me being a Meister until he told me he had soul perception. Anyway, I was happy to accept. I had no place to go anyway, and I didn't really want to part from my new friends.

"Just one thing, though. I don't have a partner…"

"Don't worry about that, follow me."

I followed him into a room where the entrance was a collection of shrine gates fashioned to look like guillotines. The room's walls were a beautiful shade of sky blue with realistic white puffy clouds. There was a circular platform in the middle of the room and around it were black crosses. We walked up the steps and saw a person wearing a black cloak. I knew who it was before he even turned and I bowed in respect.

"By the way," Dr. Stein whispered to me, "Spirit doesn't exactly see you as trustworthy yet, so don't take his attitude to heart."

"Hello hello!" he greeted with a peppy voice, turning to face us, "You must be Kuro!"

I straightened and nodded with a smile, "Hello, Shinigami-sama."

A bit away, by a mirror, I noticed another person; he had red shoulder length hair and wore a black suit blazer under an olive green shirt with matching black pants. Shinigami-sama noticed who I was looking at and said, "Don't be shy; come and introduce yourself!"

Black blazer man didn't seem very pleased, and by the look he gave me, I knew that this must have been Spirit. He walked up and said, "Hi. I'm Spirit."

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely but got nothing in response. I didn't understand the suspicion. I saved their ally's life… Then again, I'm sure there had been a lot of circumstances in the past that would call for this suspicion. I followed what Dr. Stein said and didn't take Spirit's attitude to heart.

Shinigami-sama continued, "So, you're in need of a partner. Luckily, there's one student who doesn't have a Meister yet." He stepped to the side and a girl came from behind. Her black hair was set in a braid, and her eyes were a chocolate brown; the same color as her skin.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Charlotte Anderson, but you can call me Char. It's nice to meet you, and my Weapon form is a bow."

Kuro smiled, "I'm Kuro Bara, and it's nice to meet you too."

"Alright, now that you two have been introduced to each other, you guys will be living together from now on. Charlotte, I'm hoping you will help Kuro through her classes since I'm arranging them to be the same as yours."

"Of course, Shinigami-sama." She replied.

"As far as soul compatibility, I'm pretty sure you girls'll be fine." he bounced happily, "You may leave and get acquainted now."

* * *

**End of Chapter VII**

* * *

I love writing. Hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't as action-filled though. xD

- Limiterlys


	8. Practice

Hi hi. 8)

I have two papers to do that I'm procrastinating on. Oh well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

"So where'd you come from?" Char asked out of curiosity. A small hint of panic filled in my stomach; I didn't think about what I would say if that question ever came up.

"Um, a city farther west," I said, searching my head for a name, "...Reno; a few hours away from Lake Tahoe."

"Oh, that's just a few days trip from here!"

I nodded, relieved I thought of something. It wasn't a complete lie... Reno was the closest city to the headquarters. Besides, I wasn't entirely comfortable with people knowing my past connection with Noah. Could one imagine the rumors that would surface? Just look how Spirit acted.

"Also, not to be rude, but that must've been a nasty cut when you got it." she said, sliding a finger down her face, indicating that she was talking about the scar on my face.

"Oh, yeah. I had a run-in with a pre-Kishin on my way here." Another part-lie.

"Damn. Well, I'm glad you got yourself out of that."

"Soul and Maka saved me." I said, giving credit where credit was due.

"Wow. You know, I really admire them; they're strong and incredibly brave. They make a nice pair, too. I ship them completely, but who knows how they feel about each other."

I smiled, agreeing with her. I had an inkling something was there between them, but I couldn't say for sure. Weapon-Meister pairings can just be very strong.

"Hey, you wanna see my Weapon form? There are target practice areas at the back of the academy."

"Sure!" I nodded, excited, "But I have to warn you… I'm not a particularly good shot."

"Oh, Kuro." I heard over Char's giggle as we passed a large set of doors. I turned to the voice and felt a smile on my face before I even thought about it.

"Death-!" I shook my head, "I mean, Kid!" I smiled and brought Char forward, "Hey, this is Charlotte. She's my new Weapon partner!"

"But you can call me Char." She said, smiling and shrugging.

"So you're enrolled now? That's great." he smiled, and I was glad he didn't bring up when I mentioned I had no place to go. That would've rose questions. "Don't we have a couple of classes together?" Kid asked, turning to Char.

"Yes, sir! Only a few, though."

"Just 'Kid' is fine." He said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Where were you heading off to?" I asked, not really wanting him to leave just yet. I enjoyed his company, even though his tantrums were a hassle when triggered.

"Well, home. Liz and Patti are out shopping, so I was just going to read a book." he nodded at the book in his hand, "What about you two? Heading off to your dorm?"

"Nope, we were going to the targets that Char said were here." I said.

"You wanna come and see me in action?" Char asked, "I mean, arrows aren't included, but with me as her guide she won't miss. Unless her aim sucks."

"Which it does..." I muttered, realizing that I had no idea how to aim with a bow. I was used to close quarter combat, but I guessed a bow and arrow could be used in that way. If one had good aim, which I, again, did not have.

"It sounds like your Weapon form is a bow, right? I can help you with that, Kuro, if you want me to."

"I'd like that." I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Well," she turned, walking in the direction we had to go and beckoned us, "Let's go then!"

We walked out into the warm Saturday afternoon, a canopy providing shade over the distance Meisters are supposed to be from the targets. There were eight targets in a row, and they, I estimated, were eight feet apart. When I first came to Death City, I thought DWMA was in the middle surrounded by buildings. However, ahead of us, there was nothing but trees. There were so many trees that it looked as dense and endless as a forest, you'd never guess that there were buildings just on the left or right sides.

"Alright, let's see what yah got!" Char jumped, and in a dark orange light she appeared as a bow. I caught her and held it in front of me, gazing at her color. The bow was black, lightweight metal and the wire was a deep orange color. Tribal markings the same color as the wire covered the black handle of the bow. She was beautiful, but her appearance also made me ache. She was almost the same color scheme as Kaori, only her design was more elaborate. "You like?" she asked, teasing.

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump, "Yes."

"The symmetry! It's perfect!" Kid gushed, his eyes shiny as he gazed at Char's weapon form. I looked at him and his expression got me to smile. I shook my head.

"Symmetry?" Char whispered to me as I looked around for some ammo.

"Don't ask." I smirked.

There was a barrel of arrows next to a table of practice guns and bows, and I picked a few out before returning a few feet away from the target. I took one out and stabbed the others into the earth. My arm still felt tight and sore, but I ignored the feeling and set the arrow on the wire, trying to get into some type of stance.

"Wow, you really _are_ bad at this."

"What?" I said to the bow, hearing her voice.

"It's not going to hit."

I shot, despite what she said, and Char was right. The arrow dove over the target and deep into the trees. I glanced at Kid, who was watching, and I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It's okay." He said, noticing, which didn't help. "Practice makes perfect, Kuro."

"Were you trying to hit a bird?" Char asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." I grumbled, "I'm used to close quarters."

She snickered and I picked up another arrow, aiming again, but taking my time this time.

"So, you're used to close quarters combat?" she asked.

I nodded, already knowing where this was going and cursing myself for letting that piece of information slip.

"Does that mean you had another partner before?"

My concentrated gaze went from the target to the dirt next to it. Of all the things I thought I would fear, I didn't think being judged would be one of them. Would she think of me as a bad partner if I told her that he died? I couldn't keep lying to her. We're partners now; we needed to trust each other. I needed to learn to trust people. Then again, I didn't have to tell her everything.

"Yes." I answered, hoping she would end it there.

But she didn't, "What happened?"

I started getting tense; I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her? Why was she asking so many questions? Why did she insist on prying? Not only that, but this was personal. I didn't like talking about it. Despite myself, my hands started shaking.

"Kuro?"

"That's enough."

My stance faltered and I lowered the bow, looking at Kid who set the book down on the table. I didn't know if he meant the conversation Char and I were having, or my pathetic attempt at archery. Either way, he just saved me, and I don't even think he realizes it.

"Here," he walked forward and put his arms around me, placing his hands where both of mine held the bow and arrow. I was going to question his intentions until he began maneuvering me into, I guessed, the correct stance. "You're holding the arrow wrong, and you have to consider the distance when pulling back the wire and angling the bow. Kind of like throwing a basketball, I guess."

"O-okay." I muttered. I didn't know why I was stuttering, but his proximity was strangely making me nervous.

_What the hell is up with me?_

"Let go at one." He said and I nodded. He counted down from three and the arrow whistled away from us, hitting the Kishin-shaped target with a bull's-eye.

"Whoa." Char said, impressed.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked him after I collected myself from my strangely flustered feelings.

"Whenever I'm bored of being at home I walk the grounds to marvel at its symmetry. From time to time, Meisters come out here to practice their marksmanship. I've only seen one or two archers. One of them was fantastic and I kind of learned by watching. However, I'd never make it a hobby of mine; I find the sport to be done too asymmetrically."

I chuckled and grabbed another arrow, "Right. What about the other archer?"

"Oh, that would be you. You're absolutely horrible."

"Hey!"

He chuckled, "Practice makes perfect."

I rolled my eyes and set the arrow on the wire. I remembered how Kid showed me how to stand and did that. The warmth of his hands and arms were gone, but I remembered how they felt.

"Hey Kuro." Char whispered to me like a child wanting to tell someone a secret.

"Yeah?"

"Your palms are getting warmer."

I glanced at the bow and rolled my eyes, ignoring the slight heat that rested on my cheeks, "It's hot out here."

She snickered, "Right."

* * *

**End of Chapter VIII**

* * *

... I don't really know what to put here. xD

Well there's some fluff here... hope it was, well, fluffy. I mean it can't be too fluffy _yet_. It's only like... the eighth chapter. Hang in there! I'm building characters and Kuro is still getting used to this if I could skip the boring stuff I would but then it wouldn't be organized or make sense and yeah. T-T I'm sorry.

- Limiterlys


	9. Flame

Lalalalala~! Thanks for the reviews and such~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater._**

* * *

It was Sunday night, and I stared into the dark, disheveled alleys of Death City. Some street lights were knocked over and broken. I stayed perched on the roof of a building even though I knew my target was below me, somewhere in these streets.

"You hear it?" I asked my Weapon partner, knowing that I sure did. It wasn't very sneaky, that's for sure.

"Sure do." Char said, "And it's close."

I smirked, my excitement growing, "Our first egg."

"Kuro, it's coming."

I nodded and listened closely. Soon, one could hear its inhuman panting from a few streets away as it searched for souls. I jumped off the building, bouncing off a storefront canopy and landing gracefully on the pavement.

"It's so noisy." I muttered to myself before addressing Char, "Okay, so, all I have to do is kill it, and you get the Kishin egg, right?" Kaori and I didn't really hunt down pre-Kishins as missions. That was only needed if they got in the way.

"Yep, easy enough, right?"

"Mhm." I aimed in the direction of the noise, shooting the arrow just as the pre-Kishin turned the corner. It hit one of its eyes, and it bellowed and backed away in response to the attack. I was grateful Char and I had that extra practice this morning. By now I was at least decent with my aim.

Now, what wasn't decent was the pre-Kishin in front of me. I grimaced at its hideous appearance. It was six feet high, and still had the appearance of a human. However, its skin was writhing, moving and pulsating as if it had a life of its own. The features such as its eyes and mouth were horribly distorted and disfigured.

I plucked an arrow out of the quiver behind my back and aimed as it charged at us, screeching wildly.

"Uh, Kuro?"

I concentrated on my aiming, ignoring the girl that rested in her bow. The second eye was much smaller than the other.

"Aim from another angle." Char said, her anxiety becoming evident as the thing came closer.

"Shut up…" I pulled back on the wire, about ready to shoot.

"Kuro, for Death's sake!" Char yelled; it was mere feet away. I shot and jumped out of the way, just as it spewed yellow bile out of its mouth.

"It hit!" I grinned, having successfully shot its second eye out, making it completely blind.

"The spit is corrosive! Be careful!" Char exclaimed as I watched the pre-Kishin hold its face painfully before starting to spit in various areas.

"Aren't you at least a little impressed?" I smirked. I knew she was worried, but I couldn't help but be reminded of Kaori and I during our missions. We'd crack jokes and tease each other during the most irrelevant of times because we never took these things seriously. Though, we also had nothing to lose. I shook my head. I should be understanding of Char's cautiousness. I needed to stop comparing her to Kaori.

"Watch out!"

I jumped back, and the bile that landed in front of me ate at the pavement and into the ground. How did it see me?

"This doesn't make sense." I muttered. It turned its head back in my direction and I blinked. It was using its hearing. It spat at me again, and because I was against a wall I dove to the left. My back hit a dumpster, making it clang loudly. I knew I had to move, but then to my surprise, its arm extended into a tentacle of skin. It wrapped around me and threw me into the pavement, my body landing hard. I groaned, picking myself up from the rubble.

"Are-?" I quickly shushed Char, not even letting her finish. The pre-Kishin wasn't moving, too busy listening in on where to strike next. I picked up a good sized pebble and threw it at the dumpster I was thrown away from. As I thought, it headed back over there, and I quickly shot it but I missed. All that did was make it look the way the arrow flew.

"It hasn't completely lost its human appearance yet, so it may still have vitals like a heart. Try that!" Char said as I tried moving from where I was now. I ran up to a wall and jumped, pushing my foot against it as a boost to grab onto a sign hanging perpendicular to the wall. I was trying to get onto the roof, and I pulled myself up just as it slammed its tentacle arm into the store wall. Because it broke through it, the bricks holding the sign up faltered, and the sign fell, making me fall with it.

Its tentacle wrapped around my ankle and started pulling me toward it. I grabbed at the ground to find something to hold onto but there was nothing. I turned to it and watched in horror as its abdomen seemed to open vertically, but organs weren't seen. It was more writhing skin, a small blob of pulsating red meat attached to the right side of its chest, and… a face? No, there were faces; faces molded into its skin.

_It's going to absorb me; soul and all._

I reached for an arrow but they all fell out of my quiver, and the pre-Kishin was pulling me closer still.

"Kuro, your right, there's one to your right!" Char told me from inside the bow.

I grabbed the arrow and, in a panic, shot without checking my aim. My heart almost stopped until it seized dragging me. The arrow hit the blob of red meat, and for some reason it started convulsing. I pulled the thing off my ankle and crawled back towards the fallen wall sign.

"Was that its heart?" I asked Char, but as I caught my breath, I realized something was glowing from the arrow. It was a flame.

What was a small flame a mere second ago then became large enough to engulf the entire body of the pre-Kishin. It fell to its knees, succumbing to the flames, and before it hit the ground it disappeared into a flash of red light. A dark red Kishin egg was left behind.

"I didn't know you had fire capabilities." I said, allowing myself to relax. She didn't say anything, just turned back into her human form and walked to the soul.

I was expecting some type sarcastic comment, but it didn't come. That's when I knew something was wrong. She picked up the soul, but instead stared at it for a few moments, her mind miles away from here.

"Here's the thing," she said, coming back, "I don't have 'fire capabilities'; at all. I have no idea where that came from."

The next morning, I walked into Shinigami-sama's office and bowed, "Good morning, Shinigami-sama."

"Hello hello." Shinigami-sama waved with his big goofy gloved hand, "How did your first mission go?"

"It went well; only 98 more Kishin eggs to go!" I excluded the Witch soul, knowing Char and I still had a long way to go before that one.

"You'll get those in no time." Shinigami-sama said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering if I could get a schedule? Just in case Char is unavailable for any reason and I won't be completely lost."

There was a different question I wanted to ask, but I just didn't know how to ask it. Can Weapons obtain different abilities other than turning into a weapon as they get older? Is that even possible? Did that question even make sense?

"Ah, yes. Here you are." he handed me a piece of paper, "I had a feeling you might ask for it. Is there anything else you need?" The tone of his voice made me wonder if he knew I had something else on my mind, but I pushed that thought away.

I hesitated, wondering if I should ask. I was probably just being paranoid, but it was strange. I've never seen that before; not even with Kaori.

"No." I said after a long pause, and Shinigami-sama didn't reply. I smiled at him, a quick gesture to hide how awkward I felt, "I better get going. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day of school! Thank you for your time."

I turned to walk away, but before I could reach the hallway, I heard him call out my name.

"Yes?" I looked back.

"Don't underestimate yourself."

I didn't know how to reply, so all I could manage was a nod. Months of being told I was useless got to me at times. I wasn't used to kind, encouraging words.

"And also," he said, speaking in a gentle but serious tone, "Thank you for saving my son."

I managed to find my voice then, "Of course, Shinigami-sama."

I met up with Char afterward, and as soon as she and I walked through the classroom doors, I felt eyes on me. It was hard to ignore them.

"Can they be any more obvious?" I heard Char mutter, throwing glares in the faces of the eyes she caught. She took my arm and dragged my stiff, tense body to our seats. I hated this attention, this _bad_ attention. I immediately thought the worst and assumed they somehow found out about my affiliation with Noah. My seat was on the very edge next to the stairs that led to the higher seats. A couple of students passed by and I could hear them murmuring.

"That's the girl I was talking about. She was saved by Maka and Soul a few weeks ago."

"Didn't she just get out of the infirmary last Friday? Why didn't she have a partner?"

Their speech became inaudible then, and I felt some mental relief. All of this unwanted attention was not from them knowing about Noah and I, but rather about the circumstances that caused my late enrollment.

It was better than the former, but I still felt uncomfortable. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, knowing I had to get used to it, even if it was for a little while.

* * *

**End of Chapter IX**

* * *

- Limiterlys


	10. Gopher

Sorry for the wait everyone. I was sick most of the week and then school so yeah. :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

"They were like vultures." Char rolled her eyes, telling the group of the constant looks and glances we received earlier today.

The first day wasn't as bad as I thought it could've been, considering I haven't been in a school setting for years. The second Kid and his friends walked into the class though, the atmosphere I was wallowing in lightened. I still can't believe I had the opportunity to make such good friends.

"I still don't know how they could've found out though." Maka said.

Tsubaki pursed her lips, "I don't think anyone said anything."

"Someone must've seen you from their dorm or something." Liz said while Patti played with her tiny origami giraffe.

"I'm pretty sure they'll stop bothering you two by tomorrow." Kid reassured, giving me a smile.

"HA! I would've loved the attention! I'm worth a topic in everyone's day-to-day conversation." BlackStar grinned.

"_Right._" Char mumbled sarcastically.

I introduced Char to the amusing group of people when they had walked into our third period class. Having already met Kid, Char asked something I hadn't realized.

"_If you like symmetry so much, what's up with the three lines in your hair?"_

I think at that point Char understood why I said not to ask about his symmetry a few days ago. Kid's demeanor completely changed to that of overwhelming pain and he collapsed into the fetal position, hitting his fist into the poor carpet. I've never seen him breakdown like that, the only time was at Noah's, and that seemed like nothing compared to this one. We were all going around trying to calm him down before Dr. Stein came in until Patti came forward and did her magic. Well, it only seemed to upset him even more, but it got him off the floor and to his seat. When I got to my seat, I was still trying to understand what just happened and I looked over at Char, who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

Maka's suggestion to going to the bookstore woke me from my thoughts and I decided to join her. I didn't know this city well, so knowing where at least one place was wouldn't be so bad. Char joined because she didn't want to go home yet, but everyone else declined. With that the three of us split and I followed Maka to the book store.

"You carry your arrows everywhere?" Maka asked, glancing at the quiver behind my back.

"Never know when I might need them." I responded, remembering the sneak attack by that pre-Kishin. I knew it probably sounded paranoid, but really, what was the harm in it?

"I doubt you'll need them at a bookstore." Char smirked at me.

We stopped in front of a small building with a tan brick exterior. The streetlights were switching on and pretty soon the store lights would have to come on; it was getting dark out. As soon as we walked in, the relaxing smell of unused and unopened books filled my lungs. I smiled, welcoming the sight of the things that gave me mental escape when I was stuck with Noah.

"Hey Maka, do you think they'll have a book called _The Little Match Girl_?" I asked while Char went to take a seat on one of the benches by the door.

"I don't see why not! I think I read that one when I was younger. Here, follow me." She went to the cashier who searched in the computer for the section it was in. "Here it is." Maka said, getting on her tip-toes to pick out the book in the bookshelf after we searched for it. She handed it to me and I stared at the cover, brushing my hand over it.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked me after a moment, and I tore my eyes away from it, "I know it's a sad story, but it seems like that's not what's on your mind right now."

I forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." I kept forgetting that they, especially Maka, have impeccable observation. Still, I don't know why I torture myself like this.

"Oh, this one looks like a good read. What do you think?" Maka asked, picking one out and showing me the back. It went on like that for two hours; us looking over books. By her enthusiasm I could tell she usually made treks to the bookstore by herself, and I didn't mind joining her the next time she came. I was looking at a book on the other side of the shelf when I started hearing Maka laugh. I turned around and she was holding a book, reading the back of it.

"The guy in this one, the way the author is describing him, reminds me so much of Soul." She chuckled, "He's such a jokester and so inappropriate at times, but then he can be really sweet. Not many people see that side of him, but it's there, even though it doesn't last very long."

I watched Maka, the way she smiled and set the book away, but still staring at its spine like she was thinking about something else; or maybe someone else.

"How long have you and Soul been partners?"

"It's been quite a few years now," She said, turning to me, "Why?"

"You two just seem really close."

She snorted, "Yeah, as close as a couple of bickering siblings. Is that what you mean?"

"Not exactly." I said, trying to hint at it but not wanting to be pointing out something that may not be true. I was hoping she would pick this one up.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked, not getting it. Then she blinked. "Oh, whoa. Wait. I mean, yeah we're close, but not- not _that_ close. Soul would never go for a girl like me. He likes… busty and curvy girls. Like Blair."

"Blair?" I raised a brow.

"You don't want to know." Maka shook her head, seeming exasperated just by thought of this Blair, "But yeah, Soul likes those types."

There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and I decided to stop asking her about her and Soul. She kept talking about the types Soul may like, but she didn't mention herself at all. I was pretty sure I had my answer already. We headed toward the front of the store to pay for our books, and I went over to Char and poke her side to wake her up.

"What the hell!" she jumped, her speech hoarse from her nap and I snickered.

We walked out and after a few feet I noticed Maka had stopped walking all of a sudden. I turned to look at her and Char did as well.

"What's the hold up?" Char grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Maka?" I walked over to her and she was staring at the sky.

"You're going to need those arrows." She said.

Char walked next to me as I looked at the sky. I didn't see anything yet; however, I heard it.

"Oh, shit! Get down!" I pulled Maka and Char to the ground just as barrage of feathers were shot above us.

"Look who it is!" Gopher's voice broke the sky, "The traitor with the target!"

"_Traitor_?" Char narrowed her eyes at me, and I cursed to myself.

"You didn't tell her?" Maka asked as she pulled us to cover.

"I didn't think it was necessary." I whispered as we hid in an alley beside a dumpster.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Char asked me, looking at me in a way I really didn't like.

"Look, I can't explain right now Char. We need to get her out of here." I said, peeking out from behind the corner. He was flying through the streets shooting random things we could've been hiding in.

"Maka, I need you to get the others," I said, getting up, "Char, we have to keep Gopher company."

"I can't just leave you guys." Maka retorted.

"We can't let Gopher kill you. Go and get Soul and the others. We'll be fine until then, okay?" I said as Char turned into her bow and I tucked her under my arm. I didn't wait long enough for a reply and I started climbing a ladder to the roof. "Okay, look." I said to Char as I scaled the roof, "I used to be on Noah's team, but that changed. I got Kid out of there and I managed to escape myself. I know it may be hard now, but I need you to trust me."

I spotted Gopher and I shot at him just as he shot his feathers at me. I ducked, hearing them whiz just above my head, and I looked to see that my arrow had missed. I rolled my eyes.

"Stay out of my way brat, or I _will_ finish what I didn't end." He glared at me but I stood my ground.

"What, Noah's got his bitch out doing his errands?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, trying to ignore me and going forward.

"Or are you just the bitch's bitch?" I smirked. Anything bad said about Noah pissed Gopher off to the core. I knew there would be no way he'd leave without killing me now.

I jumped off the roof as he came charging at me, and I crashed into him, tackling him to the ground. Ahead, I could see Maka running off towards DWMA. He noticed too and point one of his fists towards her, but I grabbed an arrow that fell on the ground and plunged it into his shoulder.

He grunted and kneed me in the stomach, rolling me under him. "What's this, you replaced Kaori?"

"Shut up Gopher!" I grabbed his foot just as he took off into the air, dropping Char in the process.

"What, you forgot him that fast?" he kicked at my arms and head to try and get me off, "Wasn't he _special_ to you?"

"I said _shut up_!" I screamed and picked out an arrow in the quiver, stabbing him in the leg. Gopher swung his leg around, covering his pain with anger. I lost my grip and flew into a crate on the ground.

"Shit." I grunted, picking myself up.

"You think you're so _good_, but you're just trash! Why Noah wanted you as a part of his collection at first is something I'll never understand. _I deserve that place_!" Gopher heaved out the arrow and shot feathers my way.

"Kuro!" Char ran and dove toward me, turning into her bow. I jumped away from where I was, but one still shot through my calf. I shifted and grabbed the arrow he tore out of him, shooting at him, he just grabbed it and broke it in half. If I can get his other arm, there won't be any more feathers to worry about.

I reached behind me and felt only one arrow still in my quiver. I took it out and aimed, but he was already picking up his other fist. I shot just before he did and it hit, judging by pained sound he made, but the feathers he already shot were heading toward me. I couldn't move because of my calf. I threw Char away from me and used my arms to shield my face. One burrowed into my left thigh, another shot through my right palm, another into my left upper arm and into my ribs. After it was over, I didn't know what pain to scream over first. I couldn't get up so I was left lying limply on the ground.

"Kuro!" I heard Char's feet hitting the ground, and she fell to her knees beside me, "Oh crap. Oh _crap._"

I think Char understood that I couldn't get up but didn't want to say anything in case Gopher didn't know. However, I'm pretty sure after all of that, he wasn't expecting me to.

"I don't know what that was, but I don't care," I heard him say and I tried looking at him. His shirt was off, and where the arrow had hit his shoulder was burned skin. His shirt lay on the floor along with the arrow, in flames. "You'll be dead long before it even matters!"

His abdominal area started to open in preparation for his strongest attack, and my heart dropped, knowing exactly what is was.

"I need you to run. _Now._"

"No. I'm not leaving you." She shook her head and grabbed my arm, trying to drag me away.

"Char, the radius of his stomach cannon will take out the whole damn block; do you understand what I'm saying?" I pushed her away with great pain, "You still have time to run! _Go!_"

"Maka's coming with help!" she yelled at me stubbornly, "You can't tell me to leave my Meister to die. That's not my job!"

"They're taking too long, it's too late!" I exclaimed, watching as Gopher was just about ready to launch the glowing ball of deadly energy at us. Tears pricked my eyes, "Just please, I can't have someone dead because of me again."

A couple of loud clacking sounds came from overhead, and a duo of bright purple lights flew across the sky and dug right into Gopher's cranium. The blast didn't hurt him enough to kill him, but it surprised him enough to get his attention off the cannon. His midriff closed up as he flew into a wall. A figure flew down from the sky on a green skateboard, positioning himself in front of me. A small, relieved laugh came out of me.

"Kid!"

* * *

**End of Chapter X**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

- Limiterlys


	11. Strength

Wowzers, I almost missed my deadline! I'm really sorry about that, I'm preparing for a competition and I also have my schoolwork.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

Maka flew in on Soul while BlackStar hopped the rooftops behind her.

"Don't worry!" BlackStar shouted, "The God is HERE!"

Kid charged with ferocious attacks, not holding back a bit. He fought with amazing agility and quick reflexes. By his movements, I could tell he was seething. I knew this was payback for those unnecessary beatings Gopher subjected him to when he was captured.

BlackStar was a lightning fast ninja, appearing one place and then actually being in another. His strength kept him from being pushed back a lot of the time, and he really was strong. It wasn't like he bragged for nothing, I guess.

Maka fought with a lot of power. She was fast, strong, and very agile. She also had fast reflexes so it was hard to get her at certain times. I admired her strength, and I could understand why Noah wanted her dead. She's a threat; an immense threat.

I sighed, wishing I could join them, but I was practically immobile. Char didn't leave my side, she sat beside me and clutched my hand tightly. There were many times that I questioned her feelings toward me, but these were one of the times that I knew she cared. I glanced at her, and she was watching them fight with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling a dizzy spell, "I'm so weak; it seems like they're always saving my ass."

Char smirked, "It's okay," she looked down at me, "We're still rusty. This was a good challenge."

Suddenly, Char threw herself on top of me, covering my body as a barrage of feather bullets came from all directions. They were very sloppily aimed, and a majority missed. These were supposed to be distractions.

"He's gone!" I heard Liz say.

"_Uncool_." Soul mumbled and the weapons turned human.

"Let's get back, quickly, before he thinks about showing up again." Kid said, coming up to me and I winced when he picked me up.

"_What are you doing?_" I asked through clenched teeth, the open wounds pumping pain throughout my body.

"Taking you to the infirmary." He said, climbing onto his skateboard.

"Don't worry, we'll go on foot." Liz said, giving a reassuring nod, "We'll be right behind you."

"Does Kuro have a booboo?" Patti walked up and inspected me.

I smiled, "Yes, but I'm fine."

I glanced at Kid, noticing he gave me a look I didn't really understand. I looked down, puzzled.

"She'll be fine once she's at the academy." He said, hovering into the air, "Be careful you two."

"Will do!" Patti waved.

"I'll be by them." Reassured Maka.

"Thank you." He said, and flew into the air with me in his arms.

I could feel blood seeping slowly from my wounds. It must've been getting on his suit and his hands. I felt bad, but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. In fact, it seemed like he had something on his mind. He was very quiet. I gazed at his face, part of me wondering what he was thinking about, another wanting a distraction so I didn't close my eyes. I knew I would end up passing out if I allowed myself. I needed to hold onto some type of dignity; I could barely protect myself for Death's sake.

"Something the matter?" he asked politely, glancing at me after feeling my prolonged stare.

"No…" I averted his gaze, "Just, thank you, for saving me."

"We came just in time, huh?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

"…You know, you're a real danger magnet."

"What?" I blinked, confused by his sudden statement.

"Noah, a pre-Kishin, Gopher. You're always getting injured in some way."

"What's your point?" I asked, not really knowing why I was getting so defensive.

"I don't know." He said, frustrated, but almost at himself more than me, "I don't know. I just don't like it when my friends get hurt, and I still have a debt to repay you for getting me out of there-"

"You're still on that?" I interrupted him, "I told you, there's nothing to be repaid. In fact, you did enough just by kicking Gopher's ass with Maka and BlackStar."

"You're very vulnerable right now while you're still a novice wielding Char-"

"I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed, annoyed that he was reminding me of what I already knew. Not only that, but it felt like all of his and his friend's concerns for my well-being were because of the fact that I saved him.

"Says the one who almost got killed a few minutes ago."

I glared at him, but he watched the sky, calmly steering his way closer to DWMA.

"If you're so worried because you feel as if you owe a debt to me, then stop."

"Kuro, that's not it." He said, but I interjected.

"Same with your friends. If they feel that it's the least they could do because I got you out, it's not needed."

"Will you just listen?" he started out on the harsh side, but then he spotted my expression and he softened. I guess the subject upset me more than I realized. I wasn't crying, but I was sad. I pressed my face into his chest, feeling slightly embarrassed. I'm being so childish.

"Sorry." I said, the speech being muffled slightly since I was pressed into him.

He sighed, "You're our friend. Not just because you helped me, but because of who you are. We like you."

My heart began to calm down, and I began to relax despite my initial efforts to stay awake. I couldn't keep my head up anymore.

"We'll help you get stronger, so don't worry." He spoke softly, but at this point I was already almost gone. I couldn't tell if I was really awake.

"And I'll always be there for you."

It was like an echo, so far away. I finally went under and all that was before me was black.

A few days later, Char and I walked into Shinigami-sama's office after he called for us.

"You rang, sir?" Char said as I walked to her side. I still had bandages on my wounds, but I could move my appendages without too much discomfort. My walking was a bit slow, though.

"Kuro wanted to continue her pre-Kishin hunting as soon as she was able! I've got an assignment ready."

Char gave me a wary look, and I smiled at her, "I'll be fine."

Shinigami-sama bobbed cheerfully, "I'm sure you will. You're a strong-willed one." A picture in the large mirror showed a giant, blob-like creature. It had a huge mouth, long tongue, and tiny arms. Its skin was an opaque teal and it had slimy rolls around it's body.

"Ew." Char grimaced.

"Yes, very 'ew' worthy." Shinigami-sama nodded, "I would like you to use soul resonance in this particular mission, though."

"Oh, one thing," I said, "How're the plans coming along?"

"They're going decent. With what information you've given us, we'll be able to trace Noah's headquarters. We're still preparing for the infiltration, but it will be a long time from now. He's very dangerous, so we must take many precautions."

I nodded, "Understandable. If you need me for anything else, I'm here."

"Thank you. Now go on, I know how determined you are on getting better in combat." Shinigami-sama smiled.

"Right!"

* * *

After hearing a strange sound from my father's office, I peered inside. Liz and Patti did so as well, and when I saw what was on the large mirror I gasped and sped into the office.

"What is that abomination?" I asked, appalled. It was a disgrace to symmetry. Hideous!

Shinigami-sama looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello Kiddo! You're looking at the pre-Kishin Kuro's fighting now."

I looked toward the corner of the mirror to see Kuro shooting arrows at the creature. I'm glad she's doing something to erase that _thing_.

_Kill it, Kuro!_

The pre-Kishin flicked its long tongue and wrapped around her arm. She quickly tore off the jacket she was wearing, letting it take that instead into its mouth. When the jacket touched the slimy skin, it began to burn and disintegrate. Its skin was acid.

"You had her fight _that_?" I asked, unable to help myself from getting alarmed.

"Oh, Kid. You worry too much. She'll be fine." Father waved his hand.

I scowled and crossed my arms, "I'm not worried; she just got out of the infirmary three days ago. I mean, isn't it a little early to be fighting?"

Patti giggled, "Kiddo-kun is worried about Kuro!"

"Shush, Patti." I said, ignoring her.

"Ah, leave him alone, Patti. Let him deny it." Liz smirked at me, and I tried very hard not to acknowledge them.

"That was my favorite jacket." I heard Kuro say, and then Char yelled at her to focus. I chuckled.

I watched as Char and Kuro worked together, making me remember when she first wielded Char. Char asked Kuro a lot of questions, but the only ones that seemed to bother her were the ones about her past partner. I didn't really understand her reaction. Why had it caused her so much anxiety? I wanted to know, but that wasn't something I could just ask. When she's ready, I'm sure she'll confide in me.

"Soul resonance!" they yelled in sync, waking me from my revere.

At the very tip of her arrow, something sparked. I blinked and took a step forward, sensing something strange. Her soul, Kuro's soul, was pulsating. I looked to my father for some type of explanation, but he just gazed silently at the mirror. I couldn't have been the only one to have sensed that. This wasn't from the soul resonance.

"Eros' Fire!" the arrow flew in a cloud of fire, hitting the pre-Kishin dead on in the chest. The pre-Kishin was engulfed in flames in mere seconds, and the arrow left a gaping hole in its chest. The pre-Kishin disappeared and the red egg appeared in its place.

"Whoa," Liz nodded, "Nice."

"See Kiddo-kun? Kuro's stong!" Patti giggled.

"Yeah…" I watched Kuro, intrigued by what I just witnessed. For only a couple of seconds, it seemed as if her soul was changing.

* * *

**End of Chapter XI**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

- Limiterlys


	12. Library

Hey everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater._  
**

* * *

"OH, NO! NO! THIS WILL NOT DO!" Kid yelled while he grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Kid! Where the hell are you taking me?" I tried pulling away but he held on, and I looked back at a dumbfounded Liz, Char, and oblivious Patti for help. They came running behind us, trying to keep up.

_What in the world has gotten into him? _Char and I were minding our own business, going to Shinigami-sama's office when Kid passed by. He took one look at me and that's when he started freaking out!

"Wait up!" I heard the three girls call from behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" I yelled at Kid, wanting him to stop pulling me already. We were passing by large houses, and I again wondered where he was taking me.

"Look at your hair!" the disgust was dripping from his tone, and my stomach tightened uncomfortably at his attitude.

Without anything to see my reflection, I touched the ends of my hair and almost screamed. Sometime during the battle, my hair must've gotten touched by the acid. On one side, a large chunk of hair was burned off and singed.

"Are you kidding me?" This must've crossed Kid's line; I was surprised he even tolerated the scar on my face.

"We need to fix this; _now_." He said, stopping in front of a huge mansion. The girls managed to catch up and followed close behind as he dragged me into the mansion; which I assumed was his dwelling.

"Whoa." Char and I said in sync, and after he let me go we explored the foyer.

"Why're we here?" I asked, picking up and extravagant white and black vase to take a closer look at it.

"We're here to fix your hair!" he said, hurrying into a bathroom and came back with a comb and a pair of scissors. He pulled me by the arm, which made me lose grip of the vase, and Liz had to dive to catch it. I was dragged to a bench in front of a large vanity and watched as Kid took in the current state of my hair. It was hideous.

"Shouldn't we just go to a hairdresser?" I asked, a little nervous about having Kid do my hair.

"Don't worry about it," I heard Liz from outside the bathroom, "He does our eyebrows. Lucky for you, the state your hair is in is so bad he's fixing it now instead of drafting a design."

"Besides," Kid added, "They wouldn't get anywhere close to symmetrical perfection!"

Liz and Char watched in silent amusement while Patti sat somewhere singing her giraffe song over and over again.

"That bastard pre-Kishin; to think your hair could've gotten any worse!"

"Would you just fix it?" I crossed my arms and eyed him in annoyance. At least I didn't have three random white lines in my hair!

"It's true." he muttered while cutting a few strands. Liz and Char got bored after about ten minutes of him staring down my head and went to join Patti.

"Not too short!" I exclaimed.

"I will cut it at whatever length I see fit!"

"It's_ my_ hair!"

"It's your _asymmetrical_ hair!"

"KID!"

"Okay, okay…" he grumbled and used his finger to show me the length he'd cut it at, "Is here fine? The burned ends stop a little below the shoulder." I nodded and waited the murderously long hour for him to see that my hair fit his symmetrical standards. I almost fell asleep at one point.

"Done!" I got up and eyed my reflection in the mirror after he said that. It was a little shorter than what I was used too, but it would do. As expected, it was as symmetrical as can be, but it wasn't too bad. He gave me bangs, too, and those I would have to be used as well.

"I like it." I said, kind of surprised, he did a good job. "Thank you." I smiled at him and he gave a soft one to me. I felt like we were having a moment.

He cleared his throat suddenly and turned around, taking a broom from the pantry a few feet away, "Well," he began sweeping the floor, "At least I can stand seeing you now."

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyes at him, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch upward. I rolled my eyes, realizing he was teasing. Well, at least half-teasing.

"So how's that haircut going?" Liz asked, peeking through the opened door. She eyed me, and then gave an approving smile, "Not bad!"

"I didn't even have to draft a picture." Kid said, impressed by his own work.

"Come on, let's show Char and Patti." Liz said, beckoning me.

"You go on Kuro. I'll clean up." Kid said, sweeping the hair into one big pile.

I followed Liz into the large living room, where Char was watching TV and Patti was coloring.

"Kuro, Kuro!" Patti grinned once seeing me, but then it faltered, "It's so much shorter now! I liked playing with Kuro's long hair…"

"Don't worry, it'll grow back." Liz reassured Patti.

"Yay!" Patti giggled and continued coloring and humming to herself.

"Nice." Char said at the sight of my hair.

"Now why didn't you tell me one side of my hair was burnt off?" I inquired Char, who blinked in response.

"I didn't notice…" she gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

I began looking around the area and found a staircase. Despite not wanting to be nosy, I wandered over to it.

"Feel free to explore, just don't ruin any symmetry." I heard Kid, who walked into the living room, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Sweet!" Char started jogging up a second flight of stairs upon finding out it was okay to be nosy.

"And don't get lost!" Liz added as Kid plopped onto the sofa. I padded up the stairs to come into a long hallway. At the end was another flight. Identical paintings hung on the larger walls, and small chandeliers were hung from the ceiling. Just before the second flight, there was a bathroom, and I had just remembered I never told Shinigami-sama that we accomplished the mission. I went inside and stood in front of the mirror.

"42-42-564," I recited and wrote onto the mirror after fogging it up, "Good afternoon, Shinigami-sama!" I said as his image showed onto the mirror.

"Hello, hello Kuro!" he waved, "What can I do for you?"

"I was supposed to report to you once the mission was over, but I got dragged here by Kid once he saw my hair. I'm sorry this is so late, sir."

"It's quite alright." He smiled, "I watched you and Char's performance and I'm very impressed. Great job you two."

"Thank you!"

"Send my regards to her, yes?"

"Of course! Have a nice day."

Once he faded away, I went back into the hallway and up the second flight of stairs. I couldn't help the tiny gasp that came out of me when I saw the room I came across. It was a library; an immense, gorgeous library. The bookshelves reached the ceiling, and a wheeled ladder reached the ones at the top. He had everything: novels, poetry, atlases, encyclopedias, and dictionaries; some I've never heard of before, and others in different languages! I walked around the black couches and to a random shelf, taking a book out but always remembering where to put it; knowing Kid, he had this place super organized.

A book title caught my eye, but it was too high for me to reach for it. I rolled the ladder over and started climbing to the book, I grabbed it and looped an arm around a bar. I ended up not buying it at the bookstore, but who knew Kid would have a copy? I sighed, remembering why I didn't buy it that time. All I heard was his voice in my head, telling me the sad story about a girl who died in the snow.

"I hope you're not disorganizing my books."

He surprised me so much that I jumped, causing the wheels to move and for me to lose grip and fall over. I was expecting the ground to catch me, but I ended up falling straight into Kid's arms. I could hear him snickering before I even opened my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." He chuckled.

"You almost killed me, Death The Kid!" I blushed in embarrassment and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You almost killed yourself! It's not my fault you got startled, and how about a 'thank you'?"

The ladder's abrupt movement caused one of the bookshelves to shift slightly, and a book tipped over and slammed onto Kid's head, which caused him to drop me.

"Ow!" we said in sync. I glared at him and he glared at the book.

"Damned book..." he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What're you doing here anyway?" I asked him as he stuck his hand out to help me up.

"Excuse me; it's my house." he teased, and once he saw the look I gave him he breathed a laugh and answered seriously, "I was afraid you may have gotten lost."

"Seriously? It's a house; not a forest."

"You'd be surprised." he smiled, "So what do you have there?" he gestured to the book in my arms while picking up the one on the floor.

"A book." I smirked and glanced at him.

He rolled his eyes, smirking just as much as I was, "I meant 'what's the title'; smartass." He peered over my shoulder at the cover, "_The Little Match Girl_?"

I nodded, "Have you read it?"

"I've read just about every book in here." He said, setting the second book on the coffee table then reaching his hand out to hold it. I handed it to him and he started flipping through a couple pages, "It's a rather depressing story. Have you read it yet?"

"Well, not exactly." I gazed at the cover for a moment, the pause causing Kid to look over at me questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked at him, blinking, then quickly realizing what he asked, "Oh, yeah. I just, um, didn't exactly read it. My former partner used to tell it to me… it was his favorite story."

I could feel his eyes on me as I stared at the book, but I didn't know what to say. My mind was in so many different places at the moment.

"Why do you always get like this when someone mentions him?" he suddenly asked, and I blinked before looking at him.

"What?"

"Last time you spoke about your partner, when Char was asking you a bunch of questions, you started shaking and your stance got tense. You looked like you wanted to collapse; that's why I intervened." He paused, giving me a once-over, "You're doing it again. You're spacing out and you're tense. You're not the easy-going, relaxed Kuro I'm used to. I don't like it when you're like this; it's not like you."

I knew he was right, and I knew where he was going with this. Kaori used to say 'if you have troubles, talk to someone about them and you'll feel a lot better'. But I didn't like reliving that night, talking about it meant remembering, and remembering meant pain. I wanted to listen to Kaori, but I kept stopping myself.

He sighed resignedly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there. I told myself I would wait until you were ready to open up to me, but it just bothers me how much you keep to yourself." He shook his head, looking frustrated with himself, and he handed me the book before going to the one on the coffee table, "Just forget I said anything."

"Kid…" I muttered, watching him pick up the book and walk past me to the ladder. Before he could start climbing though, I grabbed the end of his coat. He turned around and looked at me. I stared at my hand, clutching the book in the other tightly. Time heals all wounds; that's what I learned over the course of my life. This guilt, however, was something that ate me alive. There was a lot more than just the fact that I didn't run far enough. Would he think badly of me after I told him of my selfishness? Everything in me screamed to end the subject, but I was so tired of keeping everything to myself that I decided to try my damnedest to ignore those screams. I actually felt confident for a few moments until a wave of anxiety flooded through me.

"Kid..." I tried keeping my voice steady, but I could barely breathe, "His death was my fault…"

* * *

**End of Chapter XII**

* * *

Angst, angst, angst! SORRY! IT WAS COMING. xD

Thanks for reading!

- Limiterlys


End file.
